Writer's Delima
by yaoilover12397
Summary: Heero is an author suffering from a terrible bout of writer's block until he meets someone who can possibly cure it. Relana bashing in later chapters. Slightly bad language. Rating will be changed in later chapters. Yaoi 1x2
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first official story I've ever posted but I've been writing in four different notebooks for years, none of them as good as this one though lol I have a thing for authors and cafés though so I'll try and stay away from that in future fanfics between Heero and Duo**

**_DISCLAIMER:_****I, sadly, do not own Heero nor Duo, or Relena *snuggles a Duo plushy* but I own this plot (I think w )**

**Note: Relena bashing later on~ (^^), 1x2, a lot of OOC with Heero I guess ^w^ **

*~~~Heero POV~~~*

I sighed as I closed my laptop and rubbed the bridge of my nose. Once again, I hadn't been able to write another sentence. I set my laptop down on the coffee table a little harshly, rattling my cup of water as I stretched out on the cough. I sighed again as I rested my arm over my aching eyes, tired of staring blankly at a computer screen. In my whole career, I've never had the joy of experiencing a writer's block this bad. I was pretty good at meeting my deadline but now I'd have to call my editor and ask her to push it back for the third time.

I sighed again as I sat up, tired of thinking about it even. I might as well think about what to make for dinner. I managed to get my lazy self up from the couch, hoping against all odds that I had something hidden in the fridge that was still edible. I crossed my fingers as I prepared to open the fridge, closing my eyes in a silent prayer to whoever was listening.

I didn't.

I sighed again as I closed my empty fridge. I needed to eat and soon if my growling stomach was any indication.

"Great," I muttered as I quickly ran a hand through my messy brown hair, grabbing my jacket on my way out my apartment door.

A few moments later, I was walking down a familiar street on my way to my favorite café. I found myself eating there more and more often these days. I sighed for the hundredth time as the café came into view.

That's when I saw them.

Two women were standing in front of the café, arguing about something rather heatedly. But that's not what caught my attention. The younger of the two was carrying a book. Not just any book either. One that I'd recently published.

Yeah, yeah. You'd think that being a really popular author I'd be used to seeing people reading my books, right? But I've always worried about how different age groups felt about my books. Not that many high schoolers read my works, let's say that. And this chick looked about that age. So it's easy to say I felt a brief flash of anxiety as I slowly made my way towards the two women, though I quickly forgot it as I became enchanted by the young woman.

When I was about five feet away, the women seemed to notice me and both glanced over at me. The other showed clear disdain as if she could care less but the younger one's reaction almost made me laugh. Her mouth froze mid-word as she stared at me, shock written all over her face. I take it she knew who I was.

I took in the braided chestnut hair, almost reaching her slim waist, the violet eyes and the beautiful face, my heart giving an almost painful squeeze. I stared at her in utter confusion, wondering why my heart had done that.

I was gay, for Christ's sake!

*~~~Duo's POV~~~*

Oh my gods.

It was Heero Yuy, of all people! I gripped my book in both hands as I stared open mouthed at him in awe, my argument with my sister completely forgotten. Heero stared back at me intently, his cobalt gaze making my heart pound in my chest. His eyes stayed trained on me as he finally came to a stop three feet away. I'll admit I gave a slight pout, wishing he'd come a little closer. Nevertheless, though, I'm thrilled at the chance to finally meet him in person.

My idol.

My crush.

My whole life practically revolved around this guy and his books now. I was jolted back to reality as Heero held his hand out to me. From the look on his face he'd said something and I, being the daydreamer that I am, missed it completely. Doesn't matter. I know almost everything about this man already thanks to blogs and all that. My sister, Hilde, 'helpfully' elbowed me in the side, whispering furiously to tell him my name. I covered up the brief pain with a smile as I took his hand, deciding to forgo my feminine voice. Might as well forgo my sister's pet name, Duet, while I'm at it.

"Sorry! I'm Duo Maxwell. It's so nice to finally meet you, Mr. Yuy!" I gushed, wincing at my own syrupy voice. _Nice, Duo. Make it seem like you're just another crazy fan much?_ I continued to silently berate myself as he slowly shook my hand, his eyes widening a bit as the realization that my name was a guy's name.

Great, this is going exactly where I want it to. My wonderful sister just _had _to have this crazy idea about having a daughter and, since she couldn't have kids, using me as her backup.

"Duo?" the sexy man asked in a slightly deep voice, his hand still holding mine. He must have finally put the pieces together in his head because the confusion vanished from his face as he grinned at me. Great, now he was going to-

Wait.

He'd _grinned!_

I shouldn't get my hopes up. For all I know, he could be preparing to mock me! But that grin of his…. I don't care if he does mock me, as long as he keeps giving me those sexy grins.

"That explains it," was all he said, though, as he released my hand. I snatched it back quickly, cradling it against my chest. Was that a hint of relief I detected in those three words, Mr. Yuy?

I smiled back at him shyly, cradling my hand that Heero had shaken. It burned where he'd touched me. Strangely, it was a good burn…I guess?

"Explains what?" I finally ventured after a brief pause in where Heero and I just stared at each other, neither of us acknowledging my sister as she huffed in irritation, probably tired of being ignored.

Heero just grinned confidently, like he knew the answer to life. Which is 42, if any of you were wondering. I swear if his grins got any sexier, my heart was going to burst: he was just too damn sexy!

I'd mentally regrouped by the time he answered me in a backwards kind of way, pointing to the café behind me.

"Mind if we talk some more over a meal? I'm starving. How about you?" he asked, giving me a smile that had me turning to mush on the inside.

I glanced at my sister for permission, but she was already lost to the world of texting. It was probably one of her friends or husband. I looked back at my favorite author, smiling bravely as I gave an eager nod. Why the hell not? Might as well see if he's the murderous, creeper type, right?

**Did you like it? Did you not like it? w 'm seriously biased on this (I think it sucks) but a few of my friends at school liked it so…why not share it with more people? Lol R&R and I'll post the next chapter~ Thanks :3**

**~yaoilover12397~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kaz****: I'm so sorry that I haven't posted this before! D; I've been busy packing and such and just couldn't squeeze this in before now. I hope some of you who've read this are still with me. QwQ I wouldn't blame you if you aren't…**

**Heero:**** Great…Now she's gone all emotional on us…**

**Duo:**** Shush, 'Ro! Kaz doesn't own anything Gundam related, just this story line!**

**Heero's POV**

I can hardly believe my luck. The pretty girl turned out to be a sexy cross dressing college student. I glanced at Duo over my menu for the thousandth time and caught him staring at me. Giving him my warmest smile, just short of a smirk, I chuckled when he ducked down behind his menu, a cute blush dusting his cheeks.

Gods, it's been ages since I've felt this happy with another person. Months since I was able to smile so openly and freely. This kid just had this….feeling about him, one that made me relax automatically.

"So….," Duo finally ventured as he set his menu off to the side, locking gazes with the table.

Cute.

"So….what?" I asked after a brief silence, smiling at how cute he was.

He lifted his head to glare at me, obviously catching the teasing note that had slid into my voice.

Gods, he was too cute _not _to tease, though.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" he asked after a tense silence.

I felt my smile slip slightly. At least I knew he wasn't an airhead; only in this for the bragging rights for talking to a celebrity, even if said celebrity was mainly famous in the literature world. Better switch to 'work' mode.

I sighed for the first time since meeting this ray of sunshine and rubbed the bridge of my nose as my headache made itself known.

"Well, how long has it been since I published my most recent book?" I asked, trying to be nonchalant about it.

"Um, over six months," he responded after a moment of deep thought, where I'm guessing he was calculating the exact date.

"Shit," I managed to mutter; I'm surprised it'd only been that long. But for me, going more than four months without publishing anything was bad. I motioned for a waitress to come take our order, trying to distract myself.

"That's too long for me to be suffering from writer's block. Fuck," I continued grumbling after I gave the waitress my order, barely listening as Duo gave his. She came back quickly with our drinks, and then left us.

He looked at me when the waitress left, his concerned amethyst gaze locking onto my tired cobalt one.

"You look like complete shit," he finally said, sitting back in his chair as he sipped his water.

"You don't think?" I shot back, sipping my coffee as I eyed his lithe form.

What I would give to see it beneath me, writhing in pleasure, calling my name- Shit! I needed to get laid. I can't go after him! He doesn't deserve to be dragged into my messes.

That got me thinking about the last time I'd had sex which was…..four months ago, I think. I don't remember it much. My editor had held a party and we'd all gotten wasted. I hope it hadn't been my editor, but she'd never acted different so I don't think it'd been her. Oh well, who cares?

But, damn. Four months with no sex?

I mentally shook my train of thought, or thoughts, in this case, off course and focused back on the braided college student in front of me.

"I've been trying to write a new novel but…," I trailed off, setting my coffee back on the table. "It just won't come together right," I ended lamely, realizing Duo and I had been staring at each other intently for the last few moments.

Duo nodded in understanding, keeping his eyes trained on mine. Gods, his amethyst eyes were beautiful, perfect in every way. I was about to say something when the waitress chose that moment to back with our food. I kept my gaze on the table, feeling her gaze burn a hole in the back of my head.

Women.

I hate how they stare at men, singling out the hottest, richest, 'preferable' ones. They always hit on me even though I've made it clear I'm gay.

Fuck.

Underneath my plate was a small piece of paper with loopy handwriting that was hard to read. I could just make out a phone number. Someone's desperate, it seemed. I heard a small intake of breath and, hoping my companion hadn't gotten the wrong idea, looked up to see Duo's reaction.

I almost laughed at his expression, his violet orbs trying to glare daggers at the offending piece of paper. I must have chuckled because all at once his gaze shifted up to meet mine and the heated glare died off, an adorable blush creeping across his cheeks instead.

"Sorry about that," I said cheerfully as I tore the paper up, right in front of the shocked waitress and the smirking braided teen.

The waitress retreated to the kitchen to cry or quit her shift. I don't know nor do I care right now. Duo's victorious grin had me laughing too hard to even give her a second thought.

I finally calmed down enough to begin eating, smiling at Duo occasionally when I caught him looking at me. Gods, I'd missed laughing.

**Duo's POV**

God, why is he so sexy?

So, in the last few moments, I'm pretty sure I've figured out two things:

Heero was bi or gay.

He might, _might_, be interested in me.

I know, I know. I shouldn't get my hopes up, but a guy can dream, right?

Oh well, even if he isn't gay or interested in me, I had some very good masturbation material now. Heh.

Something must've given my thoughts away because when I peeked through my bangs to stare at Heero once again, he was smirking at me. I swear my insides turned to mush. The devilishly handsome man! How dare he be able to turn me to butter with one look!

I felt my cheeks warm of their own accord as I glanced back down at my food and continued eating. How did he make me blush so easily? I'm not that easy to fluster, to say the least. I cross dress almost every day of my life.

I felt a small smile begin to tug at my lips and decided that it was a good sign. I let it blossom across my face, feeling a slight inkling of triumph when I heard Heero choke slightly on his food. I looked up at him again, still smiling as our eyes met. He quickly coughed into his hand before smiling back at me.

After a comfortable silence, we both cracked up, making the few heads in the café turn towards us in disapproval. We quickly quieted down to a chuckle, covering our mouths to avoid getting in trouble. Finally, we stopped all together when Heero glanced at his watch and grimaced at the time. I looked at the clock on the far wall facing us. It read 5pm, a nice time to be outside walking in my opinion.

My brow furrowed in confusion as he tucked back into his food with a disappointed sigh. After a few moments of silence, I did the same. We finished our food a few minutes later, the silence still hanging over us. Heero pushed his plate to the side and rested his elbows on the table, resting his head in his hands as he stared intently at me. I looked back at him, fighting the urge to hide my face as the ever present blush came back. It was so weird to have someone stare at me so intently and with such unique eyes. Though, I guess, the same could be said about my eyes.

He finally broke eye contact as he glanced at his watch, sighing again at the time. He looked back at me with an almost regretful expression on his face.

"I have to get back to my apartment before my editor goes ape shit all over the place," my sexy idol finally informed me, a grimace marring his perfect face. I nodded in understanding, knowing from reports and blogs that Heero's editor was a slight nut case.

We started to stand but I stopped when I saw him hesitate. I sat back down and stared at him expectantly, knowing from years of reading people that he had something on his mind that he wanted to say. I watched him as he, too, sat back down, fidgeting with his fingers for a moment before he straightened his back and locked his intense gaze with mine.

"Do you…would you…like to come over?" he asked hesitantly, his voice soft.

I bet this man could be crying and still be the sexiest thing alive. I stared at him for a heartbeat before nodded my head vigorously, grinning from ear to ear.

"Sounds awesome," I reassured him, smiling happily as I stood up and paid the tip while he paid the bill. On our way out, Heero waved at our waitress, making both of us laugh when she glared at him hatefully. The poor girl. That's what you get when you try and steal my man.

**Kaz:**** Thank you soooo much to those of you who waste your time reading my crap. Cookies to all of you QwQ**

**Heero:**** Duo…you're kind of mean, aren't you?**

**Duo: **** *glares at Heero* It's her own damn fault if you ask me *sticks his tongue out***

**Kaz:**** so anyway, Thank you so very much! R&R please so I don't forget!**


End file.
